The Critter
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Heero's in the house he shares with Duo in the country. He's looking at the plants inside and is finding a few cute, furry animals.What happens when one proves that appearances can be decieving?


The Critter  
By: Vampira  
  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Horror/possible romance  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Spoilers: None  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: 2+1  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Began: 8-28-01  
Completed: 8-29-01----Due do computer failure  
Story blurb: Heero is in the house that he shares with Duo out in the country. He's inspecting the plants that are inside and finding a few cute furry animals that he figures are some of Duo's odd collection of pets. What happens when one proves that appearances can be deceiving? Read and find out!  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, the movie Critters and their characters do not, in any way, shape or form belong to me. The only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
  
Warnings: Violence, weirdness...That's it I think...  
  
FYI: This is sparked by a nightmare I had. The little critter was in my nightmare. DAMN LITTLE THING BIT ME! *sweatdrops*  
  
Heero sighed as he went around the house that Duo had just had to have. He loved Duo and would give him anything, even buy a house that they almost couldn't afford. And, Duo knew it. Heero sometimes wondered if that was a good thing or not.   
  
He was supposed to water the plants. Duo had a lot of plants. He loved those things. He even talked to them. But, then, Heero talked to them, too, so that wasn't so far fetched.   
  
Heero inspected the plants, wanting to make sure that they were alright. They needed more than just watering. They needed to be pampered! And, Heero helped Duo pamper them. He loved to help Duo and he thought that it would be nice for Duo to come home after his trip to L-2 to visit some friends if he found that his 'babies' were alright and well taken care of.  
  
Duo had told Heero goodbye this morning, before he left for his flight to L-2. He'd woken him up, though, so that he could say goodbye. Last time Duo went he'd let Heero sleep and just left a note. Heero had not been pleased. Duo had learned not to do that anymore.   
  
Heero sighed softly as he remembered. Duo had woken him up, shaking him gently and softly calling his name. He'd gotten ready and he'd packed the night before.   
  
He'd kissed Heero deeply, as it was a goodbye kiss and their last kiss for one month. He'd smiled softly and said goodbye and that he'd be back in a month and to take care of his plants for him.   
  
Heero came out of his memories and thoroughly inspected the plants. They looked good. And, he noticed some weird looking furry animals. They were cute and were probably some of Duo's pets. He smiled and pet them gently. They seemed to like it and Heero was careful of them as he watered the plants.   
  
At the last few plants, Heero saw only one more little animal. It was small, built like a rat, but not as big, no tail, it had black and white patches on it's fur. It's fur was shaggy. It didn't have the head of a rodent, though. It had a round head with a large mouth, and red eyes. But, the mouth wasn't open and the red eyes were just watching Heero. Seeming to be waiting for Heero to do something.   
  
Heero smiled and gave a soft chuckle. It was probably another one of Duo's oddities. It probably only wanted to be petted. Not making any sudden movements, he reached his hand over and softly pet the critter on the head.   
  
The critter seemed to like it and leaned into the petting.   
  
Heero smiled and didn't see the harm in continuing to pet the cute little thing for a few more minutes. He had no idea what it was, but it was cute.   
  
It made what he figured to be a very pleased noise and Heero smiled more. He was glad that the little thing liked being petted. It probably missed Duo like the other little animals seemed to.  
  
The little critter, suddenly, opened his mouth and revealed long, slender, yet not very straight, pointy, sharp teeth. It was amazing it could close it's mouth. Two upper rows and two lower rows.   
  
Heero's eyes widened and he screamed loudly when the thing bit his hand. He knew it would take a whole chunk out of his hand, but he couldn't get the thing off.   
  
Heero moved his hand from side to side very fast, in hopes to knock it off of his hand.   
  
No luck, the thing didn't want to let go. He growled and tried forcing it off.   
  
Of course the critter put up a nice fight to hang on. It was amazingly strong for such a small little animal.   
  
Heero got it to let go, with a relieved grunt. He knew that he didn't have time to assess the damage. That critter was small, but it was mean and quick. He didn't know what would happen to it if it jumped down off of the plant or if it didn't even need to. For all he knew, it could just climb down the pot and onto the small table the plant was on and down the side, onto the floor. He ran into the kitchen, though it was right across from the living room, where the plant the critter was in, and it also had no doors. It was big enough to have two doors on it, but it had none at all. So, the critter could get in if it could get off of that plant.   
  
Heero was barefoot, and no sooner did he get to the backdoor than did he turn and see the critter running at him.   
  
Heero gasped loudly and jumped around, trying to make sure that the little critter didn't get at his feet. He glanced at his hand. There was a huge circle of blood where the small animal had torn a chunk, in a perfect circle, of flesh from his hand. On his right hand from the meaty part of the hand before the bone of his hand that connected the index finger to the hand. He didn't know how deep it was, but he knew that it hurt like Hell.   
  
The little critter was trying madly to bite at his feet, even get to just a toe.   
  
Heero knew now that this was NOT one of Duo's little pet animals. Duo would never bring something like this into the house. Knowing that some stranger or Heero could be hurt or something. Duo wouldn't do that, he wasn't like that. And, yet...Duo had left him all alone...and forbid him to come along...as if he'd planned this.  
  
Heero was ashamed of himself. Duo? Try to hurt him like this? Try to possibly kill him? Hell, that thing was mean. Far smaller things have killed a man before.   
  
This thing had somehow gotten inside unnoticed. It couldn't have been Duo that let the thing in, knowingly, knowing what it could and possibly would do to either Heero or someone else, either a stranger, a co-worker, a boss, a friend, a child.   
  
Or...perhaps it had only been meant for Heero to find. Left only for Heero. Perhaps, Duo had gone out that day and purchased the thing. Or, perhaps he'd trained it himself. To attack Heero. And, only Heero.   
  
Heero would have smacked himself if he weren't trying to find a way to get away from this thing with the fewest injuries possible. Hopefully keep all of his fingers and toes.   
  
He knew that Duo would never do that. If he had a problem with Heero, he wouldn't try to hurt or kill him. He'd try to talk it out. They loved each other. And, if Duo had somehow fallen out of love with him, then he wouldn't go to such lengths to get rid of Heero. Duo knew that all he had to do was sit down with Heero and talk about it. But, nothing had changed in his blue eyed lover. Duo still had the heat, the passion, the love, the trust, the playfulness...he'd had everything that he'd had in the beginning...more than Heero could mention. Duo, still told Heero that he loved him every day. And, Heero told him the same. They showed each other all the time, whenever they could.   
  
True, they'd had their bad times, but all couples do. They'd had bad arguments, bad sex, bad misunderstandings...But, that wasn't enough to make Duo feel the need to purposely plant something to hurt, possibly kill, Heero. Duo would never do that. Not even if he decided that he totally hated Heero. He wouldn't try something like this. Knowing Duo, he'd say goodbye and leave, and Heero would probably never see him again. Heero didn't want that, but he knew that if Duo hated someone, he didn't try to hurt them...he left them alone. Completely. But, even if he totally despised a person, if they were in great need of help, he would assist them in any way he could. He wasn't a spiteful or vengeful person. He was caring and compassionate. Sure, he could hold grudges, but they never stopped him from doing the right thing when he felt that it needed to be done.   
  
No, this thing wasn't here by Duo's doing. This was here of it's own. Either that or planted by someone else that had a motive. But, not by Duo. Not purposely anyway. And, Heero doubted that Duo could have touched it with bare hands, as he did all of his other little animals, anyway. Not even if he'd thought he'd tamed it.   
  
Heero finally jumped over the critter. He'd startled it. It hadn't expected him to do that.   
  
It turned and looked for him for a moment, to make sure he wasn't going to leap again. Heero was running to the living room, again, to the love seat that was piled high with junk. Books, CD cases, CDs, CD holders, portable CD players, magazines, notebooks, library books, dictionaries, coats, plastic sacks, jeans, a pair of pajamas, markers, backpacks, duffle bags, loose paper, binders, and other useless items.  
  
Heero got there and spotted something he could use as a weapon right away. Relena and Wufei had brought their daughter, Heero and Duo were the god parents, over and she'd brought her baton. She was eight. Little Lee. She liked to play with that baton. It was made of strong metal and the ends were covered in some kind of rubber or something. He believed that Relena had bought it for the child. Lee had probably left it on her last visit.   
  
Without hesitation Heero picked up the baton and turned around to see what the critter was doing. He hadn't felt it biting him, yet. It had only just come up to him. It was headed right for his bare feet. He raised the baton and hit the thing over the head.   
  
Amazingly, the critter didn't even seem to notice. He hit it again, with the bigger end, and it made a noise, but he wasn't sure how to describe it. It was a rather loud noise for such a small creature, though. It decided that it would wait for another day and was heading toward his plant. Heero wouldn't let him. He'd never find it in that thing. And, he couldn't just get rid of the plant while that thing was in it. He could set it free and cause some innocent people some real harm. This thing was unlike anything he'd ever seen before and it slightly scared him. Could it be some sort of mutant left over from war experiments or something? Where they would try to make a perfect weapon and set a lot of them free in the enemy territory? He didn't know, but this thing had to be destroyed. And, so did any others that may be alive.   
  
Heero hit again. It made another noise, but it didn't stop trying to get away.  
  
After two more good whacks, the thing didn't move anymore. Heero took no chances and continued to strike the critter with the baton until the head had been cracked and it was bleeding profusely. Heero didn't care about the mess. He could clean it up.   
  
Heero threw the baton aside and slumped to the floor, sighing.   
  
"What the Hell was that thing...?" Heero asked softly to himself. He knew he would get no answer. He just wanted to rest a moment.  
  
The thing that he had thought dead made a small noise of agony. Heero gasped. It wasn't dead, yet?! How hard was this thing going to be to actually kill?!?!  
  
The thing got up and looked at Heero, it's eyes glowing, watching Heero with intent. It licked it's lips with a suspiciously human looking tongue and opened it's mouth to make a sort of hissing sound.  
  
Heero looked to the thing in fright. He was sitting on the floor. The baton farther than arms length. If he moved the thing would attack him, possibly in a vital area. The neck would be the logical choice for an animal. If Heero stayed still, the animal would attack. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. If only Duo were there. But, Duo wasn't there. He wouldn't be back for a few days. No one was going to come around to the house until tomorrow. He could scream, but the thing would attack him, before he finished screaming and possibly kill him if it went for his neck, before someone could get there or call for help. If someone came...Lord help them. What if there were more of these things? Oh God...what if Duo came home after his trip and not only found Heero's rotting corpse, but either many others and/or was attacked by the thing...? Could he get away in time? He hoped so. God, he hoped so.   
  
Heero Yuy...was going to be outdone and killed by a creature no bigger than his hand. He'd survived wars, and was going to be outdone by some little mutant animal.   
  
The critter jumped at Heero and he screamed.   
  
  
Heero felt something shaking him. Everything started to get far away and fuzzy and then he opened his eyes to look into the concerned eyes of one Duo Maxwell.   
  
"Heero...you were having a nightmare...Are you alright?" Duo asked.  
  
He had his things packed and ready, and was all dressed for his trip.   
  
Heero blinked and looked around, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. It was all a dream. Duo was still leaving, but it was all a dream his mind had made up.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Heero said, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? You screamed in your sleep." Duo informed.   
  
"I'm fine, Koi." Heero said, smiling.   
  
Duo returned the soft smile. "I'm leaving, now, then. I'll be back in a month." Duo said, still smiling softly.  
  
He kissed Heero deeply, as it would be their last kiss for a month.   
  
Duo smiled softly when the kiss was finished, softly panting, as they hadn't broken the kiss until they absolutely had to or die of suffocation.   
  
"Goodbye, Heero. I'll be back in a month. Take care of my plants for me, while I'm gone." Duo said, still smiling softly, as he started to get up, so that he could get his bags and go.  
  
Heero, remembering that this was almost exactly like his dream had started, sprang up and put his arms around Duo in a tight bear hug-like hold.  
  
"No! Don't leave!" Heero screamed, frightened, to the bewildered Duo.  
  
  
End  
  
Author's note: Crap, I know. *sweatdrop* I couldn't put humor, because it wasn't particularly funny at all. So, I figured horror would be better. *sweatdrops again* Maybe, I was wrong. I dunno. Either way, this is based from a nightmare I had. My friend, Angel, talked me into writing a fic about it after hearing a brief summary of the nightmare. So, I did. It's late being finished, because of technical difficulties.  
  
  
  



End file.
